


Come, Undone

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Food Porn, Frottage, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Preggo Eggsy needing Harry to sex him up everywhere anytime because he is horny. Harry polished his skills to the level of having Eggsy come untouched. Lotsa filthy talks and promises being fulfilled. Then, there is cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *cough cough* 
> 
> I enjoyed this prompt.

_ “I promise to love you, to have and to hold…”  _

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fu- _ ” Eggsy cuts himself off with a moan, back arching off the bed. His mouth gapes open as he feels Harry spill inside him, warmth sinking all the way through into his bones. 

 

Harry’s arm tightens around his back, keeping his hips tilted up at a delicious angle, and he buries his teeth in Eggsy’s neck. He stills as he comes, shivering slightly afterwards. 

 

A warm smile blossoms on Eggsy’s face, and he lifts one hand to comb it through Harry’s sweat-damp hair. 

 

Soon after, Harry withdraws, slipping out of Eggsy and falling onto the mattress beside him. 

 

Eggsy immediately turns on his side to curl into him. A twinge of pain has him drawing his fingertips over the teeth marks newly forming just above his collarbone. “Think that’s still gonna be there tomorrow?” he asks, laughter on the edge of his voice. 

 

Harry’s eyes slide over to Eggsy. “I certainly hope so,” he says. 

 

Eggsy just rolls his eyes, settling his head on Harry’s chest and slinging an arm over him. “Hold me, you possessive jerk,” he mumbles, eyes already half-closed.

 

With a huff of laughter, Harry does just that.

 

_ “I promise to stay by your side…”  _

 

Eggsy looks down at the small, blue plus sign and nearly throws up. Again. They haven’t talked about this at all, and he has no idea what Harry’s going to think, whether he’ll want to keep it or get rid of it or get rid of  _ him _ ... 

 

Harry walks in to the sound of retching, concern immediately etching lines on his face. “Eggsy, are you alright?” he asks, entering the bathroom without knocking. 

 

Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut. It takes a few minutes until he can force himself to hold his arm out, still resolutely not looking at Harry. 

 

Wordlessly, Harry takes the stick and looks down at it. It takes a moment for him to register what he’s seeing. 

 

Eggsy braces himself for some sort of goodbye. He can see it all clearly in his head, Harry’s lips pressed thin in disappointment, the door swinging shut behind him, Eggsy figuring out what to do on his own. What he gets instead is a gentle hand on his shoulder and an even gentler voice asking what he wants to do about this. Eggsy turns to wrap his arms around Harry, burying his head in his shoulder before bursting into tears. He’ll blame it on the hormones later. 

 

_ “And I promise you, in your time of need…”  _

 

The very tip of Eggsy’s tongue pokes out between his teeth as he concentrates on threading a needle. Who knew a cover as a tailor shop would involve actual tailoring? He’s learned a few basic stitches, enough to be able to alter his clothes now that he’s starting to show a little. Harry insists that the small bump is barely visible but Eggsy’s straining buttons tell a different story. 

 

The tip of the string refuses to go through the eye and begins to fray after a couple more tries. 

 

“Dammit!” Eggsy growls, tossing it down in irritation. He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at the shirt he’d been trying to let out. “I’ll just buy a fuckin’ new one.” 

 

Harry wanders in, taking in the sulking Eggsy and discarded sewing items at a glance. “Rough day?” he asks sympathetically. 

 

“Shut up,” Eggsy huffs. 

 

Laughing lightly, Harry makes his way over to the sofa and leans down to press a soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “My apologies.” 

 

Instantly Eggsy softens, one corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile. “I like the way you apologize.” He pulls him back down for another, longer kiss, a sudden fire igniting low in his gut. Moaning, he drags Harry on top of him, ignoring the older man’s sound of surprise. He slings a leg loosely around his waist, rolling his hips upwards, seeking friction. 

 

“Harry…” he breathes when their mouths separate. “Fuck me.” 

 

Harry blinks in surprise, staring down at him without saying anything for a second. “Alright. We can go to the bedroom in a moment-” 

 

“No,” Eggsy says, cutting him off. He fists his hand in Harry’s shirt to keep him close. “Here. Now.  _ Please. _ ”  He accentuates the last word with another roll of his hips, eyes glazing over at the sensation. 

 

Harry still seems a bit taken aback by the request but he dips his head, trailing kisses down Eggsy’s jaw. He slinks down his body until he’s settled between his legs, tugging his jeans down in one swift movement. He mouths at Eggsy’s cock through his boxers. 

 

Eggsy levers up on his elbows to watch Harry as he moves, head tipping back when he feels the wet heat of his mouth on him. “Harry,” he whines, fighting the urge to buck his hips up, be insistent. 

 

Thankfully Harry seems to understand his urgency. Eggsy’s boxers join his jeans and then there’s nothing between him and Harry. He runs his tongue up the length of his cock, making Eggsy shudder. When he takes the head of it into his mouth, Eggsy reaches out, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. Then he starts moving, and Eggsy can’t think of anything but the mounting tension in his gut. 

 

At one point he forgets himself, hips arching off the sofa, and Harry has to pin him down. Eggsy squirms in his grip but it secretly delights him, makes him feel like he’s giving himself over completely. 

 

Eventually he can’t stand it anymore. His fingers tighten in Harry’s hair, the only warning Eggsy is able to give before he’s spilling down Harry’s throat with a choked cry. 

 

Harry doesn’t pull off him until he’s completely spent, swiping his tongue over his slit one last time. “Feeling better?” he teases. 

 

Eggsy smirks down at him. “Much.” 

-

Over the next few weeks Eggsy determines that his hormones are just trying to kill him. 

 

He and Harry are strolling through the aisles of a small shop the next time it hits, the overwhelming desire blowing Eggsy’s pupils wide and leaving him panting in the middle of the store. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing against him insistently. 

 

“Now?” Harry mutters, glancing over his shoulder at him. 

 

Eggsy just nods, his cheek plastered against Harry’s spine. 

 

Harry tries to affect a put-upon look but his eyes betray him, glittering with amusement. “Come on, then.” Taking him by the hand, he leads him to a small door marked with ‘employees only’, glancing around furtively before tugging him inside. 

 

They don’t even bother with the lights, although Harry does make sure to turn the lock behind them. It’s impossible to see anything, and Harry pulls Eggsy to him, back to chest. He brings his palm up to Eggsy’s mouth, whispers ‘lick’ into his ear. 

Shivering, Eggsy obeys, swiping his tongue over Harry’s hand. He can guess Harry’s intentions but it’s still a bit of a shock when Harry’s hand dives into his pants, long fingers wrapping around his cock. He can feel Harry’s breath hot on his neck and Eggsy bites down on his own knuckles to stifle a groan. 

 

“This is quite a mess you’ve gotten us into, you know,” Harry says, voice low and right in his ear. 

 

It shoots straight to Eggsy’s cock, and he melts back against Harry’s chest. 

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Harry continues, seemingly oblivious to the effect he’s having. “So desperate for it you’ll beg me in the middle of a shop. Should I really be,” he pauses, swiping his thumb roughly over the top of Eggsy’s cock, “rewarding you?” 

 

Eggsy lets out something like a sob before he can stop himself. 

 

“Hush,” Harry admonishes. “We wouldn’t want anyone to hear.” He brings his free hand up to cup Eggsy’s chin, pushing the tip of his thumb against his lips. 

 

Obediently Eggsy sucks the digit into his mouth. He’s grateful for it a second later as Harry gives him a particularly harsh stroke. 

 

“I can just imagine how you look right now.” Harry falls quiet for a second, teeth catching at Eggsy’s earlobe. “Flushed. Panting. Needy.” 

 

He doesn’t let up, doesn’t slow the pace of his hand and Eggsy feels the muscles deep in his abdomen clench almost painfully. 

 

“Now, Eggsy,” Harry breathes. “I need you to come for me.” 

 

Eggsy’s breath stutters and a second later he obeys, spilling into Harry’s hand with a ragged moan. He sags against him, grateful when Harry slips his thumb out of his mouth and winds his arm around his waist instead. He shakes off the after-effects a moment later, turning towards Harry with every intention of returning the favor. 

 

But Harry stops him with a gentle hand on his chest. “Plenty of time for that when we get home.” 

-

One thing Eggsy never thought he would like was the opera. But he’s been to a few of them now, and he’s found that he actually quite likes them. He likes getting all dressed up, seeing Harry in his finery, and spending the whole evening with their fingers tangled discreetly together as they listen to singers that consistently blow him away. 

 

Tonight, however, his body betrays him once more. Intermission has come and gone but it’s still at least an hour before the house lights come back up. His libido isn’t interested in waiting that long. 

 

Eggsy tries to ignore it, crossing his legs firmly, and forcing himself to listen intently to the song. His efforts don’t last long. His eyes drift out of focus as he tumbles headlong into erotic fantasies, lips parting slightly, breath coming faster. 

 

It takes a minute or two for Harry to catch on. When he does, however, he gets Eggsy up and moving, making polite excuses to the others in their row. They end up in a darkened wing of the theatre, Harry leaning close to Eggsy. “Do you want me?” 

 

“Yes,” Eggsy breathes, body melting into Harry’s. 

 

Harry leads them backstage hoping to avoid the stagehands. Fortunately, they reach the first dressing room before running into anyone who might ask what they’re doing there. Unfortunately, the room is occupied. 

 

A startled actress turns around to gaze at them as Harry swings the door open, and he hurriedly backs out, apologizing profusely. 

 

Harry takes them to the next one along, this one missing its occupant. 

 

Eggsy blindly follows Harry into the dimly lit room, pausing once they’re in to take stock of the place. “Classy,” he smirks, turning to run his hands up Harry’s chest. 

 

Harry chuckles. “A gentleman does his best.” He falls quiet, gaze turning dark and suggestive. He brings Eggsy’s hand to his mouth, looks him straight in the eyes as he runs his tongue over and between his fingers. His gaze doesn’t leave him as he pulls Eggsy forward by his hips.

 

Eggsy sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, winding one arm around Harry’s neck to keep his balance. 

 

Harry reaches for Eggsy’s belt, undoes it deftly and sends his clothes sliding to the floor, quickly following suit with his own. He places a kiss on the palm of Eggsy’s hand before guiding it down, wrapping it around both of them at once. 

 

Groaning, Eggsy drops his head onto Harry’s shoulder. His hips move of their own accord, thrusting up into their combined grip. “Jesus,” he mutters brokenly, turning his head to the side, lips brushing against Harry’s neck. 

 

The ghost of a smile flickers over Harry’s lips. He takes control, alternating the pressure and pace of their hands, drawing as many moans and gasps from Eggsy as he can. 

 

Their hands grow slick with precome and Eggsy can feel the familiar heat building. His breaths grow more uneven by the second, hitting Harry in short, hot bursts. He can’t keep his mouth to himself, takes to skimming his teeth along Harry’s jaw. Harry shudders at his touch and he can’t help but smirk. He loves the effect it has on him. 

 

Harry’s pace turns vigorous and Eggsy can tell he’s getting close. 

 

“Come on, love,” Eggsy says, voice tight as he tries to hold himself back. “Let’s ruin that nice shirt of yours.” 

 

With a moan, Harry comes. He doesn’t stop his hand, pumps both himself and Eggsy through his orgasm. 

 

The delicious heat, the way their skin slicks against each other, Harry’s husky breaths send Eggsy along with him. They spend a moment or two just sagged against each other, breathless and grinning before they untangle themselves. They don’t stay for the rest of the opera. 

-

It’s beyond warm in the kitchen and Eggsy is dressed in a sweatshirt. By now it’s the only thing that will comfortably fit him, bulky and two sizes too large for him normally. Cravings have begun to him full force as well, thus why he’s spent the last hour or so slaving over a cake now baking in the oven. He’d been on a roll, and decided he might as well make some icing while he was at it. 

 

This, however, had not turned out as well. The sweatshirt had decided to be difficult, overlarge sleeves dipping into the bright yellow icing at every opportunity. 

 

Eggsy has had enough, attempting to roll the sleeves up, but they refuse to stay in place. Instead, he just ends up with smears of icing up and down his arms, sagging sleeves, and a truly pitiful look on his face. 

 

Harry walks into the disaster area that is the kitchen, stopping when he sees what’s been going on. 

 

Eggsy turns to him with a small, pathetic sniffle, the arm he’d just rolled up sliding back down as Harry watches. 

 

Instantly Harry’s expression softens. “Come here,” he says, holding one hand out to Eggsy. 

 

Eggsy shuffles forward, sighing. “Can’t even get fuckin’ icin’ right.” 

 

“Hush,” Harry says as he starts to tug the sweatshirt off. He holds the sleeves wide so they don’t trail through the icing on Eggsy’s arms, and he can’t help but smirk. “I do think you’re wearing more than is in the bowl, though,” he teases. 

 

Scowling, Eggsy fights the urge to cross his arms, remembering the sticky mess at the last second. “Guess I better clean this up.” He turns to grab a rag but Harry’s hand around his wrist stops him.  

 

Harry abandons the sweatshirt on the counter, drifting a step or two closer to Eggsy. “Wait,” he says. “Allow me.” Without waiting for him to respond, Harry brings Eggsy’s forearm to his mouth, licking the icing off with one broad stroke of his tongue. 

 

Eggsy’s jaw drops open the slightest bit as Harry’s eyes close. 

 

Harry hums appreciatively, eyes flickering open a second later to meet Eggsy’s gaze. “I love the taste.” 

 

Eggsy colors from his chest to the tips of his ears, breath already starting to come faster. “Yeah?” he asks, sounding a bit strangled even to his own ears. 

 

“Mmm,” Harry hums, placing his mouth against Eggsy’s fingertips. “I think I could do with a bit more.” He takes Eggsy’s index finger into his mouth and sucks, eyes never leaving him. 

 

Eggsy’s chest hitches and he reaches out with his free hand to brace himself against the counter. “You ain’t fuckin’ fair.” 

 

Far from taking the accusation seriously, Harry laughs. He tugs Eggsy in for a brief kiss. “Neither are you,” he assures him. 

 

Temporarily distracted, Eggsy doesn’t notice Harry dipping his finger into the bowl of icing until it swipes down his neck. “Hey!” he protests. 

 

“Oh, dear,” Harry smirks. “I suppose I’ll just have to clean that up too.” 

 

The wet heat of Harry’s tongue on his neck is heaven, and if Eggsy wasn’t aroused before, he is now. His hips cant upwards of their own volition, heart thudding against his ribs. 

 

But Harry is far from done with him. He dips his fingers back into the icing, running a bright yellow track from Eggsy’s sternum to the bump at his belly. Harry traces the lines of his hips almost as an afterthought, pausing to take in the sight of him. He narrows his eyes studiously, dipping his thumb back into the bowl one final time. Harry brings it to rest at the corner of Eggsy’s bottom lip, running his thumb along slowly, coating it in icing. “There. Perfect.” 

 

Eggsy pants in anticipation, eyes closing as Harry leans in to kiss him. 

 

The kiss is long, slow, heated, and Eggsy feels every nerve ending come alive. 

 

Harry’s teeth catch on Eggsy’s bottom lip as he pulls away, scraping off the last of the icing. “Turn around,” Harry murmurs. 

 

Eggsy obeys immediately, a small shudder running through him. 

 

“Now close your eyes.” Harry waits until he’s sure Eggsy has done what he asked before trailing his fingers down his spine almost lazily. He leans forward until his lips are barely brushing Eggsy’s shoulder, skimming along until he reaches the junction of his neck. Harry nips at the skin lightly, eliciting a delicious gasp. 

 

Eggsy sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, catching the lingering taste of icing sugar as Harry’s hands circle around to his front. Harry’s hands brush over his nipples, leaving a light dusting of bright yellow in their wake. 

 

Suddenly, and without warning, there are hands on Eggsy’s hips, spinning him around. He barely has time to blink before Harry’s mouth is on him, tongue running along his collarbone, dipping into the hollow of his throat. “Jesus,” he breathes, using both hands to brace against the counter this time. 

 

Harry moves lower, tonguetip flicking across his nipple briefly. 

 

Eggsy gasps harshly, body arching forwards. 

 

Smirking, Harry leans back in, laving his tongue over it and circling to make sure he gets all the icing. He comes away licking his lips and Eggsy scowls at him. 

 

“You better not fuckin’ stop there,” Eggsy warns him. 

 

Harry rests his hand on Eggsy’s side, running his thumb over the nipple he’d just abandoned. “I promise you I have no intention of stopping yet.”   

 

Eggsy opens his mouth to say something--he isn’t entirely sure what--but he’s cut off before he begins, Harry’s mouth moves to his other nipple. Teeth scrape against the sensitive skin, and Eggsy’s hand flies to Harry’s hair. He cards his fingers through, trying in vain to stifle his whimpers. 

 

Harry drifts to the middle of his chest, following the earlier track of icing he’d left on Eggsy’s skin. 

 

The heat of Harry’s mouth combined with the cooling icing sets Eggsy’s skin on fire in his wake. Harry drops to his knees in front of him, eyes burning dark with desire. Eggsy tilts his head forward to watch him press kisses to his protruding stomach, chest tightening. 

 

Harry laps up the icing on one hip, lips curled back to Eggsy feels the trail of his teeth. Simultaneously, he runs his fingers up the inside of his thigh, nails just digging into the sensitive skin. 

 

Eggsy involuntarily lurches forward, cock aching to be touched. “Harry… please,” he begs. 

 

“When you’re ready,” Harry says with a wicked grin, thumb massaging rough circles into Eggsy’s inner thigh. 

 

“Fuck,” Eggsy grits out through his teeth. “I’m ready now.” 

 

Harry arches one eyebrow. “If that were really true,” he says, lips brushing against Eggsy’s stomach each word, “you’d be coming by now. 

 

Eggsy’s grip on the countertop turns white-knuckled as Harry moves to the other hip, repeating the process. This time, however, he leans forward and bites, right on the inside of his thigh. 

 

Eggsy yelps in surprise, but halfway through it turns into a groan as Harry swipes his tongue over the mark to soothe him. 

 

Harry regains his feet, hands resting loosely on Eggsy’s hips. Harry pulls him into a passionate kiss, barely giving Eggsy time to appreciate it before pulling away, kissing, licking, and sucking his way down his jaw, his neck. 

 

The heat that has been smoldering in Eggsy’s abdomen bursts into roaring flame just as Harry reaches his nipple again. He comes with a choked cry, hauling Harry’s head up to lock him into a kiss. 

 

Harry goes eagerly enough, drinking down his pleasure and the small moans that come in the aftershock. 

 

A minute passes in comfortable silence, Eggsy content to rest in Harry’s arms. 

 

“Eggsy,” Harry says gravely, breaking their quiet. 

 

Reluctantly, Eggsy pulls his head away from Harry’s chest, gazing up at him with worried eyes. “What?” 

 

Harry gestures to the bowl with an exaggerated frown. “I don’t think there’s enough icing left for the cake.” 

 

It takes a second but then Eggsy’s face splits wide in a grin. “Your fault,” he says, slapping his hand on Harry’s chest. “But there’s still a bit left in there…” He trails off, arching one eyebrow expectantly. 

 

“I’m sure we could find some us for it,” Harry says with a coy smile. 

 

Eggsy enthusiastically agrees.

 

_ “...I will be there to provide.”  _


End file.
